love_live_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Humming Friend
Humming Friend, ( ) is the coupling track for Aqours' 3rd Single - Aozora Jumping Heart. It was released on July 20th, 2016. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Kuwabara Satoru (Arte Refact), and arranged by Sakai Takuya (Arte Refect). Track Listing # Aozora Jumping Heart (青空Jumping Heart) # Humming Friend ''(ハミングフレンド)'' # Aozora Jumping Heart (Off Vocal) # Humming Friend (Off Vocal) Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimetai no ni kimerarenakattara Kimi ni soudan dayo Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) nani shiyou ka? Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) nandemo ii yo Tatoeba (motto) ookina koto? Sonna ki ga shiteru Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) tanoshii mirai Hamingu Dei {Oh Yeah!) sagashi ni iku kedo Nayanjau yo ne unazuite te o tsunaida Oh Yeah! ...Kenka mo shichau kedo Haro Sukai (Oh Yeah!) kenka no ato wa Haro Sukai (Oh Yeah!) motto nakayoshi Gomen tte (nanka) tsutawaru yo kotoba janakute Haro Sukai (Oh Yeah!) tanoshii sekai Haro Sukai (Oh Yeah!) ippai mitsukete Omoshiroku shitai ne Hamingu mai furendo Kimetai no ni kimerarenakattara Kimi ni soudan dayo Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) nani shiyou ka? Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) nandemo ii yo Kotae ga ippai atte sa mayotte itemo ne Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) nani shiyou ka? Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) nandemo ii yo Tatoeba (motto) ookina koto? Sonna ki ga shiteru Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) tanoshii mirai Hamingu Dei (Oh Yeah!) sagashi ni iku kedo Nayanjau yo ne unazuite te o tsunaida Kimetai no ni kimerarenakattara Kimi ni soudan... da ne! |-| Kanji= 決めたいのに　決められなかったら キミに相談だよ どっちの服が似合うかな ひとが見たらおんなじに見えちゃう？ さらにね自分の基準があやふや そんな時　こっちだよって言ってくれたマイフレンド 答えはたぶん両方で ゆれるこころの迷いを笑ってくれる キミのことが　キミのことが大好きさ ハミングデイ　なにしようか? ハミングデイ　なんでもいいよ たとえばもっと大きなこと?　そんな気がしてる ハミングデイ　楽しい未来 ハミングデイ　探しにいくけど 悩んじゃうよね　うなずいて手をつないだ きっとさ不純なキモチに なんとなくは気づいてるんだよ けっきょく自分にウソはつけない そんな時　しっかりしなって言ってくれたマイフレンド 隠しててもホントは 涙ぐみそうな想いを察してくれてる キミのことが　キミのことが大好きさ ...ケンカもしちゃうけど ハロースカイ　ケンカのあとは ハロースカイ　もっとなかよし ごめんってなんか伝わるよ言葉じゃなくて ハロースカイ　楽しい世界 ハロースカイ　いっぱい見つけて おもしろくしたいね　ハミングマイフレンド 決めたいのに　決められなかったら キミに相談だよ ハミングデイ　なにしようか? ハミングデイ　なんでもいいよ 答えがいっぱいあってさ　迷っていてもね ハミングデイ　なにしようか? ハミングデイ　なんでもいいよ たとえばもっと大きなこと?　そんな気がしてる ハミングデイ　楽しい未来 ハミングデイ　探しにいくけど 悩んじゃうよね　うなずいて手をつないだ 決めたいのに　決められなかったら キミに相談...だね! |-| English= If I can’t decide even though I want to, I will consult you Which clothes would suit me better? Would others see it the same way? Furthermore I’m not sure of my own criteria At times like those, you called me over, My friend The answer is probably the two of us Laughing off the doubts of our wavering hearts I really, I really love you Humming day What shall we do? Humming day Anything is fine For example, something even bigger? That's the feeling I have Humming day A fun future Humming day Going to search but You're worried, so I held your hand with a nod These dishonest feelings will surely Be noticed one way or another In the end, I can’t lie to myself At times like those, you told me to be strong, my friend I hid it but the truth is You sensed my tearful feelings I really, I really love you ...We may fight, but Hello sky After the fight Hello sky We became closer We managed to apologize somehow without words Hello sky A fun world Hello sky Let's discover lots more I want to make it interesting, Humming my friend If I can’t decide even though I want to, I will consult you Humming day What shall we do? Humming day Anything is fine There are a lot of answers But also hesitation Humming day What shall we do? Humming day Anything is fine For example, something even bigger? That's the feeling I have Humming day A fun future Humming day Going to search but You're worried, so I held your hand with a nod If I can’t decide even though I want to, I will... consult you! Translated by Love Live! Wikia Trivia Navigation